


Starlove

by Mjsalamone



Category: Starcrossed Series - Josephine Angelini, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjsalamone/pseuds/Mjsalamone
Summary: A ship with atriants crah lands on Earth and two siblings each  meet someone and fall in love. But what will happen when people find out about the couples?   Thanks for the prompt idea Amateurhosuefic





	Starlove

Frantically Roman, his sister Emery, and other atriants pile onto ships ready to leave their home planet. The planet no longer had what they needed to survive there. They found many planets but none had what they needed except one. Earth. The ship they were on crash landed on Earth. The humans on Earth thought they were trying to invade and killed some and inprisioned others in a place called the sector. 

 

"Don't hurt her!" Bang. Emery bolts up in bed. Today would be Emery , Roman , and a few other atrient's first day of school. 

 

At lunch.

 

Emery looks around and sees the boy who helped her when they were younger. She walks up to him.

 

"Hey" said Emery.

 

"Hey" said Peter.


End file.
